Emil Gains the Girl
by Blue Fire Yukio
Summary: Sure we see HongIce pictures everywhere but how did the relationship start? How did they meet? Why did Yao let Jia date Emil to begin with? The events that answer all these questions are in this story. The ideas that are involved are quirky, risky, and some just plain idiotic.
1. Introduction

It was late summer at the Nordic's home. Outside, the leaves were just  
starting to fall from the trees. The temperature was lukewarm, not hot  
nor cold. All the Nordics except for the youngest were inside having a  
fika. Having fika every afternoon was one of their family routines and  
they were confused as to why Emil wasn't there. "i ask'd 'im to check  
up on my furn'ture store. maybe 'e got caught up sittin' in a  
recliner." Svi had said in between sips of coffee. that was no reason  
to be late though. usually, having fellowship with family was Ice's  
top priority.

before anything further was said, the door opened. "Hey  
Icey! we were just talking boucha!" Mathias boomed. Emil didn't say a  
word and sat down. His cheeks were pale. "you don't look so good.  
want some coffee?" Lukas asked. Emil blankly shook his head and his  
eyes were glued to the wall. "Please, tell us whats wrong" Finland  
said as he set a gentle hand on Ice's shoulder. "Nothings  
wrong...unless you consider being smitten wrong" Emil finally said.  
smitten? that was a new word for Iceland to use. "with 'oo?" Svi  
asked, trying not to smile. "T-this girl that walked in. she was nyo  
of...of...i don't remember" Ice stammered. He in fact did remember, but preferred not to say. He folded his hands in his lap as he glanced at everyone there. "oh..." Fyn sighed as he sat back down. Emil was obviously nervous and severely love-struck. Lukas suggested he take a  
rest, and for once, Emil didn't say no. He obediently went to his  
bedroom to rest.

"Smitten, eh? Well I wonder who with..." Den had said  
while halfway in thought. that was the question going around in  
everyone's head. Lukas, having known Emil on the most personal level,  
knew that his brother lied. it was the way he folded his hands. he  
always did it like that after he told a lie. "He wasn't giving the  
truth you know?" Norge said matter-of-factly. "So he really does know  
who she is?" Fin asked. Norway nodded. "He knows her name as clearly  
as we know the seasons" was how he liked to put it. "but it worries  
me" he added. "But why ya so worried, Norgie? it could be the start of a beautiful  
relationship!" Mathias said with his hands clapping excitedly. Norway  
was not amused. at all. though not as bad as some, Lukas could be  
quite the yandere over his brother. he was very protective and almost  
too much. "i still don't like it. i want to know this girl. everything  
about her. then i might let it go." he spoke. "look Norge, nobody's  
perfect. Even if she is the one for him, you'll find some excuse to  
keep your brother under your wing" Dan said sounding firm. Lukas  
glared at him evilly. wasn't keeping Iceland safe his job? but Mathias  
did have a good point, the Norwegian couldn't deny. "look, Lukas," fin  
began to say, "you aren't going to be able to shield ice from  
everything. I say sit back and watch first. no matter what happens,  
watch it through first" as Mathias did, Tino also had a good point.  
"then watch i shall" Lukas stated. he wasn't saying that lightly  
either. if he couldn't see Emil, his troll could. it would be like 24/7  
surveillance.

with a snap of the fingers, the troll appeared in the  
room awaiting instruction. in his native tongue, Lukas told the troll,  
nicknamed Munch, what to do. Munch nodded and faded away. Emil was  
asleep, but the troll could see the dreams in his head. Munch was by  
far not a mind reader, but he could see into dreams. He saw images of  
a brown haired girl that had the prettiest golden eyes. her clothes  
were tattered at the edges, but not so much that it looked uncouth.  
The girl was rather nice. it was when Munch tapped into the audible  
section of the dream that the girls identity was made clear. "Jia!" he  
heard called as the image of the girl looked up to attention as if that were her  
name. this was where the dream ended. Emil sensed the supernatural  
presence and it began making him stir in his sleep. Munch quickly  
teleported away and started to search for this Jia girl. She could be anywhere among the nations, but she looked Asian, so that made the search a bit easier. It took a while, but he finally saw her. She matched Ice's dream to a T. The hair, the eyes,  
everything. Munch followed her until he learned who she was. She was the nyo  
for the most important city in China. He felt stupid for not seeing  
that sooner, but even trolls are slow sometimes.

once he'd figured out the puzzle, he teleported to Lukas. "Ja, Munch? back so soon?" he  
Asked. munch nodded and told who it was. "Hong Kong never was my  
favorite guy, and his nyo is even more arcane to me" Lukas had stated.  
His concern for his brother's safety was great. Mathias could see the  
expression of worry. "oh, Lukie, I'll help take care of Icey. if there's  
anything fishy about that girl, I'll tell ya!" he said happily. if  
Lukas' eyes could change colors like Lokki's, they'd be glowing like  
bright red headlights. "You can't even take care of yourself! like I'd  
expect you to father over MY brother!? Absurd! and stop putting 'ie' at  
the end of my name" Lukas shouted angrily. he quickly calmed himself  
though, evening his expression. "Norge, i think you should let den-den  
help" Tino said. "more like dumdum..." Lukas silently added. Mathias  
was like a puppy, begging to help with ice. finally, after so much  
pleading, Lukas allowed it. "if you guys think you can help, I'll  
accept your offers. I probably am overthinking it. I'll trust this issue in both of your hands." he said. Dan bursted with joy. He loved to help  
his little Icey buddy. Made him feel important; like a celebrity. Fin  
smiled sweetly. "looks like someones happy" he said while glancing at  
Denmark. "Almost too happy" Lukas added.


	2. Getting a Plan Together

It was the next morn that Emil woke up. when Tino fixed breakfast,  
Emil only danced his fork in the dish, not eating a bit. "If you wanna  
be a good looking man for your girl, you have to eat good healthy  
foods" Tino said. Emil sighed, not saying any words. All he did was  
poke the food with his fork. Emil looked so...depressed. Finland hated depression but he remembered  
how he was when he first became smitten by a girl. he didn't eat for  
days and drank least possible. his mind was almost always half-dazed  
for those few days but it only lasted for 72 hours. then he was his  
usual perky self and began the process of trying to get the girl.  
sadly, she was with someone else, so he just gave up on girls. but,  
everyone is different, so Tino couldn't judge Iceland by his own  
experience. "do you want licorice?" Tino asked, hoping Emil would at  
least want that. "no...not in the mood" Emil replied. he went back up  
to his bed. Tino was temporarily frozen. did he hear Iceland say he  
didn't want licorice? that was a first, and then Tino thought that this  
was about a little more than just being in love. being smitten is one  
thing, but it did sound a lot like depression too.

Tino was tempted to go into Ice's room and ask, but he didn't think it would avail to much.  
Tino simply took a seat next to Sweden. "whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he  
asked the little fin. "I'm thinking what could possibly be wrong with  
Emil. he's just so not himself" the fin replied. Svi nodded and sat  
back into the couch. "wanna watch a c'rtoon?" he asked as he picked up  
the t.v remote. Tino nodded. that would help him get his mind on other  
things. Svi went to the on-demand section and started playing episodes  
of Moomin. That cartoon always made Fyn happy even though he could  
quote every episode start to finish.

Lukas, who had been taking his morning walk in the forest trail, came inside. "hej. everything seems  
to be going good." he said, looking at the other two watching T.V.  
they both nodded, but were too enthralled in the show to say anything.  
Lukas set his things down. "I found out a little more about that Jia  
girl" he said after taking a seat. at that, Svi paused moomin so they  
were all ears on what Lukas had to say. "a little birdie told me that-" munch cleared his throat making a low  
growl. "-a little troll told me that this Jia girl is the exclusive  
property of China. Apparently shes 'daddy's little girl' and he won't  
let her go on a date with anyone." Lukas had said. Tino had a frowny  
face. no wonder Emil was so sad. he was basically being tormented. the  
girl that captured his heart was unable to even have dinner with him.  
it sounded like a joke, but Tino was dead serious about his idea.  
"maybe they can have a forbidden love. as a date, we could let them  
have a meal at a fancy restaurant. it would be perfect" he said. Svi only gave an 'mm' as a response. It  
sounded crazy, but since when were the Nordics the timid type? never.  
they always had something absurd going on.

Mathias walked in with a bath robe and a towel wrapped around his head. "liken the hairstyle."  
Lukas said while hiding a mischievous grin. "I'm sorry, what? i couldn't  
hear you over how amazing my hair is." den said jokingly. Lukas rolled  
his eyes and forgot that Dan even said a thing. "seriously though  
guys, what were ya talking about?" Dan had asked after a long pause of  
silence. "we wanna get Icey on a date" the Swede had spoke. Denmark  
was smiling. the idea of his little buddy going on a date with a sexy  
Asian girl was enough to make him ditsy. "sh-she is Asian right?"  
Mathias asked once it dawned on him that the girls race hadn't been  
specified to him yet. "ya. shes Asian" Tino answered. "Whoa, i was  
actually correct for once" the Dane had thought. after he sat down,  
Lukas stood in front of all them, looking quite the boss. He got the  
small dry erase board out and he looked like a business man getting  
ready to give company statistics. "Tino, explain how this is going to  
happen and I'll write the game plan" he said. he pulled the cap off of  
the marker with his mouth and awaited the crowd's answers. the first  
question was which restaurant to choose. there weren't many fancy ones in the area. Cheddar's was fancy though. They went with that.

"C-H-E-D-D-A-R-S" Lukas wrote at the top of the board. "you forgot the  
apostrophe on Cheddar's" Mathias said. who gave a crap about a dot  
with a tail when it was a quick write? especially to someone who was  
not a grammar Nazi. Den was just getting revenge. Lukas rolled his  
eyes again and put a tiny tailed dot before the S. Now was the hardest part.  
deciding how to get Jia at the restaurant at a certain time without  
her dad Yao finding out it was a date. They'd have to  
pick a day Yao was busy. Like a day that a world meeting landed on.  
"next ones in three days" Svi informed. that was perfect. it was a  
Thursday night and Emil's schedule was clear on that day. But, that  
didn't mean Jia's schedule was clear. Emil would have to call her but  
they wanted it to be a surprise. "wheres her number?" Lukas asked.  
nobody knew her number, but the phone book knew everyone's. Svi looked  
up her number and Lukas jotted it down. Convincing her to do it was  
another hard part, but they all knew that Mathias could convince  
everyone. being a salesman, manipulation of the mind was his  
game. he once convinced a man to buy a doll for his daughter 20$  
more than its actual worth.

it wasn't too late in the day, so Mathias  
dialed the digits on his cell. "who is this?" answered a girl who  
possessed a slightly Chinese accent. "Yes hello this Mathias Kohler  
King o' the North. I was calling in regards to a prize you won. you  
see, we pick random names every week and give out prizes. this isn't a  
hoax, we're dead serious" Mathias said sounding very pro. for an idea  
that he had to come up with as he spoke, that was brilliant, but very  
risky. there was a silence. Everyone was faced with the doubt that it wouldn't work. "I-I'm beside myself! I never thought that  
I would win anything! May I ask...whats the prize?" Jia replied.  
Mathias was also beside himself. this girl must've been really stupi-  
er, desperate. "A free dinner at Cheddar's! This Thursday, 6:30 p.m. if  
you need a ride, we got you" Mathias set the phone down. "It...it...it actually worked..." he stuttered. "Well now we just have to get Emil there on time too." Lukas said.

That part was easy to figure out. Lukas had a whole scenario playing  
in his mind. "What's that mind of yours ticking on about?" Denmark  
asked, noting the fact that Norway looked zoned out. "Nothing," he  
said, snapping out of his thoughts, "Just planning." The others begged  
him to tell his plans. "I can't say. It's a surprise." was Lukas'  
cop-out. Tino was patient; same went for Su-san. Mathias however...he  
couldn't stand surprises like this.


	3. Puffins and a Dinner Invitation

It was three days later and the time neared when the plan would be carried out. It was still only 4:20 so they had time yet. Emil came down from his bedroom, looking like his normal self. Even though he was normal, he couldn't help but daydream about Jia "Looking bright today!" Tino said cheerily. He ruffled Emil's hair which was already puffed up from bed head damage. "It's been a few days since I've checked on Mister Puffin. He probably misses me. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the usual spot." He said once he'd gotten ready for the day. He rushed to the place where a cliff overlooked a large lake. This was where he and met when they weren't in their homeland. Iceland had always loved how the sun reflected off the water's surface, but since he'd stayed in his bed for days, it felt so much more beautiful. The wind blowing and the other wonderful feelings of the environment; Emil forgot how much he loved it all. The moment was interrupted by a familiar hoarse voice

"Hej, hej, tough guy! Where ya been?" asked Mister Puffin. Emil also forgot how ridiculous of a voice his pet had and giggled at the bird. "Whats wrong? Too much brennevin?" Puffin asked. Emil shook his head. "N-Nej. Just forgot how cute you were." he said with a smile. He knew that he was the only one Puffin liked to be called cute by. To everyone else, he preferred the term "handsome". The Puffin didn't comment aloud, but he actually missed being called that four-lettered word.

They were both startled by the appearance of another puffin. This puffin had red eyes and his head plumage stuck up like a mohawk. A gold chained necklace was around his neck and a pair of matching loop earrings somehow attached to his head. "ACK! This punk has been following me all week!" shrieked Mister Puffin. "I don't mean harm by it. I just like seeing how my 1p acts." the other puffin said with an unusually kind tone. He might not look that appealing, but his personality was, well, opposite of Mister Puffin. Emil was kind of liking this 2p. He was polite. "So what do they call you?" Ice asked the newcomer. "Punker Puffin." the 2p said with a nod of the head. The 1p could see that his master was taking a liking to the 2p. "H-he's my human! Nobody elses! Got that punk!?" the 1p exclaimed. They entered into a back and forth insult battle.

Thank the gods Lukas came. Emil couldn't stand the squawking much longer. Upon the elder's arrival, the birds flew off. "Little bror! I want to ask you something!" Lukas said between breaths. It was almost 4:40 when he left the house and he was in a hurry. "Yes, Lukas?" Emil asked. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go to dinner together. How does Cheddar's sound?" Lukas said in reply. Emil liked the sound of that, just as Lukas has presumed. Emil took his brother's hand as they walked to the car.


	4. At Cheddar's

With Lukas in the driver's seat and Emil in the passenger's, they  
drove off to the Cheddar's restaurant. Denmark had gone to pick Jia up  
and the other two were headed toward the world meeting. Denmark  
wouldn't be arriving until 6:30 and Lukas hoped he and Emil could get a  
table within the next hour. This place was packed all the time and the  
Nordic brothers were only a few among many others who also wanted  
tables. Atop of that, the people whom were already seated liked to  
linger hours after the main meal was done.

The brothers were handed a black disc with lights on it. When it was  
their turn to be seated, the disc would light up and vibrate. While  
waiting, they stared into the fish tank. Fish were things that they could both watch for eternity and be  
satisfied. But they didn't have eternity. When Lukas glanced at the  
clock, it was 6:20. He became very nervous and stared at the black  
disc, praying that Jesus would make it buzz. This was so close of  
timing. "J-Jesus, please let Denmark hit every red light..." he  
silently prayed. The clock was on 6:30 exactly when the buzzer started  
vibrating. As the brothers were being shown to their seat, Denmark and  
Jia walked in the door. Timing couldn't be more nervrackingly perfect.  
"Look bror, I have to go potty. Stay here." Lukas said as he went to  
the bathroom. That was going to be him and Denmark's rendezvous.

Mathias had told the waitress that he was with the table where Iceland  
sat. He and Jia were allowed to go be seated. "Look milady, I have to  
go to the gents room. Can you sit by that table over there?" He told  
her, pointing to the table Iceland sat at. She nodded, figuring that  
the other character was someone who'd also had their name drawn for  
this prize. She couldn't tell it was Emil due to the fact he had his  
tall menu in front of him. Denmark set up a hidden camera before going  
to the bathroom to meet Lukas. "6:30 and all is well!"He said  
cheerfully. Lukas was glad to hear that, but he'd wished Den had kept  
his volume lower. The glares received from the men in the room were  
quite scary to say the least.

At the table, Jia began looking over her menu as well. Emil laid his  
down, noticing the other figure. All he saw was the long brown hair  
and the single flower in it. If this was Jia...he might melt like  
butter at the sight of her angelic face. She sat her menu down and Emil swore  
he was dreaming. She was both surprised and happy to see Iceland  
there. Unknown to him, but she had been love-struck by him also. She  
didn't care about many things, but the few things she did, she  
cherished. He was one of those things.

They both looked at eachother wide eyed. Was this a coincidence or was  
it set up? It didn't matter though in the slightest. The facts were that they  
were here and they both were smitten by eachother. They stared at  
eachother dumbfounded for a few moments before the waitress arrived,  
asking about drinks and food. They snapped back into reality. "A-a  
coke please." Emil said. "A root beer for me" Jia said. Then they both  
gave their meal orders. The waitress jotted that down and went to get  
the drinks. The two pairs of eyes went back to gazing at eachother.

Jia was the first one to find her words. "E-Emil! It's nice to see you  
here!" she stuttered. Emil blushed deeply from embarrassment. "Nice to  
see you too" he whispered. Jia smiled and pinched his cheek lightly.  
"You're so cute when flustered." said the Chinese girl. Her hands were  
so soft. She must use special products, he thought. As she kept  
pinching and rubbing his cheeks, his embarrassment left. Him and her.  
That's all he had room to think about. Oh, and food, once it came. The  
food was perfect. Not cold, but not scorching either. Just right. The  
flavors were amazing too. This was like France's meals. So perfect you  
can't put it into words.

They both savored the meals, sending playful looks to eachother every  
now and then. When the meal was done, they'd become more talkative.  
While they chatted about eachother, Dan and Lukas were having a  
conversation of their own. "I totally ship it. You Norgie?" Denmark  
asked, turning to Lukas. The Norwegian did actually think Jia and Emil  
looked like a good pair. He didn't feel suspicious of her hurting Emil  
as he did before. "Makes me jealous actually. My little man getting a  
date at the age 16 and here I am a single at 35." Mathias said,  
his voice shattering Lukas' thoughts. Switching to what the Dane had  
said though, Lukas kind of felt bad for him. He was 21 and already had  
a fiance. Mathias, he had nobody. There again, the only person he'd  
ever proposed to was Norway's nyo, and she bluntly refused. But now  
was a time of rejoicing, not of moping.


	5. Party Crasher

The sight of the two teens talking was very romantic. They made  
eachother laugh and told stories about themselves. The moment was  
interrupted when Lukas received a call. He took the Nordic cross barret  
from his hair and answered it. "Who is it?" Mathias asked. He bent  
closer to try and hear the voice. "O-oh I see. We'll be right on it"  
Lukas said to his phone before hanging up. He had a worried look on  
his face. "It was Tino. He said the meeting ended earlier than  
expected and Yao said he was going straight home." He said to the  
Dane. Denmark looked worried too. Yao might catch on to the Nordic's  
little secret.

They didn't want to interrupt the young lovers' chat. They were  
learning so much about eachother and were having fun. It would take a  
real hater to interrupt at this point. About 10 minutes passed and the  
teens used every bit of the time to learn about eachother. Lukas was  
about to tell Emil they needed to go, but didn't have time before a  
very distraught Yao stormed in.

Both Lukas and Mathias gasped in surprise. They didn't expect China to  
know where to find Jia. At the sight of an angered Chinese man, both  
Jia and Emil looked up in surprise. *"Jia! I thought I told you to  
never go on date without my permission!" Yao said while grabbing her  
wrist. She tried to pull her hand out of his grip but it availed to  
nothing. Emil stood up boldly and pushed Yao away. Whether he liked or  
not, Jia was his girl and he would protect her against anything and  
everything if he was physically capable.

Yao stumbled, but had a quick counterattack. He jump kicked the  
smaller nation right in the chest, causing him to fall in pain. "You!  
What a sorry excuse of a father you are!" Jia snapped. She hurried to  
make sure Emil was okay. Every eye in that half of the restaurant  
stared at them. It was embarrassing but none of the nations cared.

She rubbed Emil's chest, hoping that it would help the pain dissipate.  
For Emil, just her touch was enough to make him forget all the pain.  
Jia smiled at him softly, her gentle expression calming him down.  
"Look at you! Touching on a boy like that!" Yao said loudly. He didn't  
care who heard. Jia rolled her eyes and got a devilish smile. She put  
her hand down between Emil's legs just to see what her father would  
do. He practically flipped out. "No no no no!" he shrieked as he pulled her away. "I wasn't really gonna do it. Let go."  
she said, looking very unamused. Yao didn't do as she asked and began  
dragging her out. Emil wanted so badly to chase after them, but Lukas  
kept him from doing so. "He's just blowing off steam. I'm sure you'll  
get another chance to see eachother soon." He said calmly. Emil  
relaxed, allowing his brother's words to ease him.

Mathias retrieved his camera and saved the footage. He knew what the  
family movie would be that night. The 3 Nordics left the building and  
got into their cars. Lukas couldn't help but notice that Emil looked  
very tired. "Want me to lay with you until you fall to sleep when we  
get home?" he asked. Emil nodded. "That'd be nice" he replied. They  
drove for another 15 minutes or so while listening to relaxing music  
which was played with a flute/violin duo. After that, Emil felt even  
more sleepy.

They finally got home. Tino and Bernard's car was already in the  
parking garage. Mathias stole the other place so Lukas had to park in  
the driveway. They went into the house and Emil had one thing on his  
mind. Him, bed, now. He went upstairs with Lukas closely following.  
After Emil got comfortable, Lukas laid beside him.

Emil couldn't sleep at first. His brother's hair curl kept tickling  
his face. He could've easily asked Lukas to roll over, but did  
something different. He bit down on the curl halfway because of  
annoyance and the other part because of curiosity. Lukas arched his  
back and gasped for much needed air. After getting the hint,  
he rolled onto his other side and Emil smirked with satisfaction. He  
loved to get revenge on his bror. If he hadn't been so tired, he'd probably keep teasing his brother.  
Within minutes though, he was in dreamland.

* * *

((Admin note. If your wondering what that super random * dot was in the third paragraph, its because I seriously thought of making a vine reference. The Asian boy that makes the Chinese jokes...i was considering having "NO BOYFRIEND UNTIL YOU MARRY"

sorry y'all...))


	6. A Boy, A Girl, and Their Puffins

Emil woke up the next morning from the light coming in the window. He  
rubbed his eyes and looked around. Lukas was already up, probably out  
for a walk. Emil walked downstairs but couldn't find a soul. "Tino?  
Mathias?" he called. Not a single answer. He went into the kitchen  
finding a plate of food with a note beside it setting on the stove.

Emil took the plate to the table and read the note. 'Dear Emil, we  
have all gone to Yao's house on short notice. He said he wanted to  
discuss about last-night. Hope you enjoy your breakfast! oh, and there's  
some licorice in the cabinet if you want it' were the words on the  
paper. Emil quickly ate the food, being hasty to get to that licorice.

After horking down the food, Emil rushed to the cabinet. There the  
licorice stood, looking like heaven wrapped in a box. He took it,  
opened it, and relished every bit of it. He couldn't comprehend how he  
could've said no to this awesome sweetness. He was interrupted by a  
large bang on the window; as if something impacted.

He opened the window, seeing his puffin on the ground. "I keep  
forgettin' there's something there!" the puffin shouted angrily as he  
flew inside. Emil shut the window behind the bird and puffin sighed as  
if relieved from something. "Something wrong?" Iceland asked while  
putting another licorice ball in his mouth. "YE SOMETHINGS WRONG! MY  
GOSH DARN 2P WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUDGE ALONE!" Puffin said in a really  
angered voice, "I'll annoy the crap out of strangers, but I'd never  
push it with family. Except for you. I'm allowed to annoy you" Emil smiled at the bird, finding him very  
entertaining. "I guess 2ps ARE opposites. Which means he tries to  
annoy those closest to him." Emil said, rewarding himself with another  
licorice ball. The puffin huffed in annoyance. He really wished  
animals didn't have 2ps too. It got annoying really darn quick.

Before long, they noticed the punker puffin sitting outside the  
window. He never said a word, he just patiently waited until someone  
noticed his presence. "SEE WHAT I MEAN? HE'S TOTALLY CREEPY!"  
Mister Puffin screamed. Even Emil could admit that having an animal stare  
at you through the window without uttering a sound was kind of creepy.  
Almost like a stalker. Mister Puffin would only stare at someone if he was  
angry at them, and the 2p didn't look angry at all.

"DON'T OPEN THE WINDOW!" 1p puffin shouted. "It's not nice to leave  
the good boy outside." Emil said, trying to tease his pet. He  
unlatched the window and Mister puffin went flying as if his life depended  
on it.

Punker puffin was saddened that his 1p was always so hasty to get  
away. "Have you given him a reason?" Emil asked as he lifted the  
puffin from outside and settled him in his arms. "Not that I know  
of..." the puffin said while shifting around uncomfortably. It dawned  
on Emil that 1p puffin loved to be held, so the 2p probably didn't  
like it so much. He set the punker on the table. "What do you do  
around him?" he asked the bird. "Well mostly just observe. I'm silent  
when I learn about him though." Was the bird's reply.

Okay, so he was a bit of a stalker, but he didn't mean it as to scare  
anyone. He just wanted to learn. That seemed reasonable because the 1p  
hated to learn new things. He was always loud too, and his patience  
level was zero. "Well maybe he just can't comprehend you." was all  
Emil could think to say to the 2p.

1p puffin had silently came back and landed in Emil's arms. "Hey, what  
if I tried to draw a picture of you guys?" Emil asked. "YE ME FIRST!"  
the 1p shouted. "Nej, guests get drawn first." Emil said, giving the  
2p a wink. The 2p got some paper and a pencil off a counter-top. He  
then posed, sitting in a very comfortable and natural pose.

"I'm definitely not an Italy or a KugelMugel, but I'll do my best."  
Said Emil as he began drawing the beak. Before long, the base sketch  
was done. "Now I just need need to shade it in." Emil said, sitting back to  
examine his work. It looked good considering he didn't draw much. The  
shading would for sure give it a depth of realism though. He picked up  
the pencil again and started laying down the shadows and blending it  
with his finger.

A while passed and Emil was taking his sweet time. The 1p puffin had  
become very bored and ended up falling asleep. The 2p however, watched  
Emil shade in the image, finding it very facinating. How a simple 2-D  
image can look like its a photograph with simple shading was so  
amazing to him.

Emil was so caught up in his drawing that he never noticed the door  
open. "Thats a nice drawing Emil. I never thought you were the  
artistic type." said a familiar feminine voice. Emil practically  
jumped out of his seat. "J-Jia!? What are you doing here?" He asked in  
shock. "Let's just say your spiked-hair friend is very persuasive.  
Even on my dad." Jia said with a wink. All Emil could give as a reply  
was a smile.

"These are cute penguins. Both yours?" Jia asked. Emil awkwardly  
nodded. He wanted to tell her they weren't penguins, but the 1p got to  
it first. "LOOK GIRLY, I'M A PUFFIN. GOT THAT?!" He screamed  
angrily. Emil locked puffin in his cage and pulled the blanket over  
the top. "I'M NOT DONE WITH HER, LET ME OUT!" He loudly complained.  
Emil smacked the cage, indicating the bird to shut up. The 1p  
reluctantly kept quiet.

"Fussy fellow, isn't he?" Jia asked, looking at a very embarrased  
Emil. "Y-ya...sorry you had to see that." he replied. She made a  
'pffft' sound as if to say 'no big deal'. "This other one is nice  
though. He just doesn't like to be held." Emil said, gesturing to the  
2p. The 2p bowed kindly as if greeting her. "Such a gentleman. He may  
not look it, but I know he is." Jia said, petting the 2p's back. "Ya,  
I almost like him more than the other one." Emil stated. A grumble  
could be heard from the covered cage.

"So...puffins. Never heard of one before." Jia said. "They were going extinct for a while, but I helped bring them back. My  
country is one of few places they even roost." Emil said. He liked  
teaching Jia new things. Made him feel really special. She nodded and  
kept petting the 2p. Maybe she'd end up loving puffins just as much as  
Emil did. There was no promise, but it was looking like she was taking  
to puffins really well.

The moment was interupted by a flash of a camera. "Sooo cute! A boy, a  
girl, and their little puffin!" Mathias said excitedly. Oh yes, Emil  
hadn't realized the others were there. All he had room to think about  
was what him and Jia were doing. Must've been a good show for the  
other 4, he thought.

Mathias showed the picture to the others. It was actually a good shot.  
No blurriness and you could see the interaction between the three. "Oh  
so cute.." Mathias would mumble every time he looked at it. "LEMME  
SEE!" Shouted the puffin in the covered cage. Mathias lifted the cover  
just to let the puffin see the picture then let it back down.

Jia and Emil seemed perfect for eachother. To make it official,  
Mathias thought they should kiss on the lips. Thats what they always  
did in Danish fairytales. He kept the thought to himself though. If  
Lukas knew what the dane had ticking in his mind, he might be  
strangled with his tie until his body turned blue. Lukas only believed  
in lip-kissing your wife or husband. Even fiances did cheek or  
forehead kisses.


	7. First Kiss

It was a couple weeks after Yao allowed Jia to date Emil that Mathias'  
plan was put into action. They had been having sleepovers, dates, and  
other get-togethers almost nonstop and Mathias thought it was time for  
a golden moment.

Once it was just him and Emil together, he could begin the discussion.  
"You know you two should kiss!" Mathias said. Emil blushed almost 50  
shades of red. "Y-you really believe I'm ready for a lip-kiss? Lukas  
said that-" "You like her don't ya? You two are lovers aren't ya?"  
the Dane interrupted. "W-well yes, and it is just a kiss. B-but...how will I do it?" Emil  
said, stammering badly. "Let the king of romance show you that!"  
Mathias boomed. Oh, so what happened to 'King of the North'? Plus,  
everyone knew that France was the king of romance, not a big clunky  
guy like denmark.

After doing some brief googling, Mathias had the perfect idea.  
"Propose with a bouqet of bauhinia flowers, then tell her how you feel  
about her. How much you love her, how much you want her." Mathias  
proceeded to say. Emil was getting it. He had a scenario playing in  
his head as Denmark described the details.

"Give me the flowers and I'll do it" Emil said, looking sure of  
himself. Denmark nodded and drove to the store. He had to go to a  
place that specialized in exotic flowers, and it wasn't hard to find. After paying the attendant, Denmark went back to the house. Iceland  
was surprised at how fast Mathias was in getting the flowers. He  
must've been really excited about this.

"Here ya go little Icey buddy!" Mathias said as he gave the flowers to  
Emil, "Now we just gotta find her." Emil nodded and remembered that  
she wanted to come visit today at 4:00. It was 3:45 now, so she could  
be coming any minute.

When she did come, the two Nordics were completely ready. Her knocks  
landed on the door and Mathias answered. "Emil invited me over. Is he  
here?" Jia asked. "Ya. He was about to step outside but he's in the  
bathroom now. Can you sit on the bench please?" Mathias said in reply.  
Jia nodded and took a seat on the bench in front of their house. It  
was a nice little space, she thought. The shade from the tree and the  
little lillies were nice.

Jia looked up in the tree and saw Denmark's hidden camera. She wasn't  
camera shy, but she did wonder why it was there. Before she had a  
chance to do anything with it, Emil had come. He had his hands behind  
his back as he approached her.

Now that Emil was in front of her, he wasn't as confident as before.  
No matter how many times he rehearsed, his mind went blank when he saw  
her. It wasn't that he was helpless at romance like his brother, he  
was just really nervous at asking for a kiss.

He stood there silent and blushing for a minute. "Yes Emil? Are you  
okay?" she asked as she stood up. Without a word, he simply held out  
the flowers to her and looked at the ground in a blushy mess. If he  
could see himself, he'd probably admit that he didn't know his face  
could go that red. "Oh Emil, these are gorgeous! How did you know  
these were my favorite?" She said as she took the flowers. He was  
going to come off with a clever response, but his mouth just wouldn't  
say what he needed it to.

She smelled the flowers and looked absolutely delighted with them.  
After a while, she set them on the bench, turning her attention back  
to Emil. "Is that all?" She asked. "N-nej, I...uh...will you k-ki...ngh..."  
Emil said, struggling to find his voice. "K-k-kiss?" she said, mocking  
his stutter. Emil's face couldn't go any darker. She rolled her eyes  
and kissed his lips. It was a fast one, but still a kiss. All of  
Emil's blush, except for a light pink, left. He was in a temporary  
daze and he felt his knees get weak. that was his first kiss with a  
girl.

"You like that, huh?" Jia asked. She found his reaction very cute to  
say the least. All Emil could respond with was a slight nod. Jia  
glanced at the camera and turned to get the best shot. "Want another?"  
she asked. "Y-ya p-p-please" he replied dreamily. "Let's make this one  
look good for the camera. Say cheese" She cood. Before he could utter  
a sound, she pulled him close and kissed him again, much harder and  
longer.

His brain could not process this. He'd never been kissed like this  
before and it gave him an odd satisfaction that he'd never felt. Oh  
how he didn't want it to end, but he knew they couldn't stay kissing  
forever. "I'm sure we'll kiss again. Especially when the baby carriage  
comes." she said teasingly. Emil snapped out of his daze. "What did  
you say?" he asked. "Nothing I need to repeat." she said with a wink.  
She interlocked her arm with his, picked up her flowers, and they  
walked off toward the park.

Mathias was overjoyed. "He's become a man" he whispered.


	8. The End of the Beginning

It was a few hours after the kiss that the others came home. Emil was  
still out with Jia though. Mathias' excitement was still overwhelming.  
"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAAAAAAT!" He screamed. There was a  
short pause while the other 3 Nordics stared awkwardly.

"What Denmark?" Fin finally asked. "EMIL HAS BECOME A MAN!" Mathias  
boomed. "So he wasn't a man after puberty?" Lukas asked. Denmark looked like he'd been deflated. "No I mean a manly man! He  
lip-kissed Jia!" He said. "C'ngrats" svi said as he sat down. Tino  
slowly backed away from Den and Nor. He knew there'd be some violence.

A dark purple aura surrounded Lukas. "You let them lip-kiss?" he asked.  
Mathias was afraid, but he still managed to act normally. "Yeah! They  
love eachother! Plus, it's just a kiss." He said. " _JUST_ a kiss? I told  
you what I-" "L-Lukas, Mathias, it's done. Please don't hurt  
eachother over it." Tino interjected. He gently rubbed Lukas'  
shoulders to calm him down. The purple aura dissapated. "I'm sorry...I  
do overeact a lot, don't I?" Lukas asked Tino. Tino nodded saying,  
"Everyone does sometimes. But I think having them kiss was a good  
thing. Makes their relationship official." After those words, everyone  
found a seat.

"I've got footage..." Mathias said, looking over at Lukas uneasily.  
Lukas' expression was solemn as ever. Tino spoke up saying, "Let us  
see" Mathias took the SD card out of his camera and inserted it into  
the laptop. Within minutes, he had the video pulled up.

He was very, very nervous. Especially because of Lukas. If he made one  
wrong move, he knew that Norwegian would be on him like a hound dog is  
with a raccoon. No mercy whatsoever. Still, because Tino assured  
safety, he played the video.

When the video was over, everyone was awe-struck. Even Lukas, though  
he dare not show it. "That was beaut'ful" said Svi. He had his usual  
stern face, but Tino could've sworn he saw a tear forming in the man's  
eye. "I agree. I think it's a relationship that'll last until Jesus  
comes back." Tino said. For Christian nations, that was the eqivalent  
of saying 'the end of the earth'.

The others said an 'amen' and Mathias turned the laptop off.  
The two lovers were on fire for eachother and as time progresses, it  
may lead to something more. As they say, First comes love, then comes  
marriage, then comes Emil with the baby carriage.

The End. For now...


End file.
